


Sorry

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward friends, Breakups, F/F, F/M, Notes, We're not really sure what's going on with Cas here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just...I don't fucking know, ok? It's just sad and there's a note, and I don't even remember why I wrote it, ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirkatManor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkatManor/gifts).



_I’m sorry._

He’d already said it a hundred times, a thousand, as though if he just kept it up it would make all the hurt go away. As though it could erase the memories, the experience, the ideas, the revelations, the feelings. As though he honestly believed, as long as he kept apologizing, that it would all miraculously be “forgiven”; like it would heal the wound.

_I’m sorry._

He still wanted to be friends, that had been in the note too. Friends. Of course they would still be friends, that had never stopped. They hadn’t just suddenly halted their friendship just because they’d added everything else. How could they not be friends? It wouldn’t be possible, they couldn’t lose each other like that. They just needed a little time and he would forgive Him.

_I’m sorry._

‘You’re amazing...wonderful...don’t forget that...someone better than I…” How? How could there be anyone better than Him? It just wasn’t possible; no one else could make him feel like that, no one else ever had. Why did He get to pull away, to make space? He’d started it, He’d pulled him into this whole incredible, wonderful, mess; why did he just get to change his mind and walk away?

_I’m sorry._

‘...in the middle of some stuff...not a good time...please forgive me…” Of course he would. He always would. It didn’t matter if He started World War Three, he would forgive Him.

_I’m sorry._

‘...every right to be angry….I’ll accept it.” How could he be angry at Him? Well, he’d be angry, but he’d get over it. After all, he always had before, why should this time be any different?

_I’m--_

Dean crumpled the note in his palm, squishing until he felt his nails rip through the thin notebook paper. Relaxing his grip, he shoved the deformed ball into his pocket, pulling open the bathroom door and nearly plowing over a freshman in his haste to get to English. Slipping into the classroom, his eyes were drawn instantly to Cas, the other boys’ eyes widening in slight surprise before he swallowed uncomfortably and looked away. Dean beat back the urge to retreat to his car and cry, instead crossing the room and plopping down next to his best friend.

Cas looked up curiously, shame written all over his face, his mouth opening to say something, when Dean cut him off, saying the first thing that came to his mind: “So I’m going out with Lisa tonight.”

There was a beat of silence, before Cas nodded, slowly at first before his head beat up and down. The movement was awkward, forced. “Well. As long as you’re ready for the presentation on Monday.” Looking back to Dean, Cas’ mouth twisted into an awkward smile. “Have...have fun.”

“Thanks.” Dean managed, somehow, to smile back, holding the uncomfortable grimace until Cas looked back towards the window, when he let it drop and turned to his book. Sighing, he pulled the sad, crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, stared at it for a beat, then shoved it back and looked up at Lisa.

He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rant of depression I've been on lately. I'll try to post something fluffy this week.  
> My apologies.


End file.
